Thorn
by Sisuphix
Summary: um this is just the second draft and i appreciate any comments, or advice that anyone has for me. Hope yall like it.


Deep inside of some Aeylid ruins outside of the Imperial city, a shadowy presence crept foreword. The ruin floor was cluttered with debris and random stolen artifacts; thanks to a group of bandits who had taken up residence. The figure stepped over an iron shield carelessly strewn on the floor. He knew the slightest sound would give him away. As the figure passed a torch the light hit part of his face. He was a Redguard from Hammerfell, but not raised there. He was raised in Vvardenfell. He kept his hood drawn so few could see his face. His name was unknown, but to his friends and enemies he was known as Thorn. Thorn was dressed in all black armor, similar to that of the rival faction the dark brotherhood. But he was not one of them. He was a member of the Crimson Scar. One of the last remaining members.

Thorn crept forward and quickly dodged out of the light. "No way, that guy got what he deserved. Lying face down in a pool of his blood. He should have known better than to mess with us." Thorn froze; his eyes flicked back and forth searching for the owner of the voice. It came from in front of him, around the corner. Thorn slowly crept forward. He peered around the corner to see two bandits engaged in conversation. One had on steel armor and the other wore iron. By looking at one of the bandits faces he could tell that he was a Nord. As for the other, in the steel armor, there was no way of knowing. They babbled on about some attack they pulled on a traveling noble and how a stable boy got in the way. They had killed him. Thorn studied their movements carefully. He found he could read people very easily based on their actions. "Oh Crowl," the Nord cried out, "!" Crowl, the one in steel armor, was definitely in charge. He moved with power and grace. The Nord on the other hand contained nothing but raw power, by the looks of him, he was all muscle. His movements were slow but precise. Thorn pulled of his bow and knocked and arrow. He had decided to eliminate Crowl first. He probably would have been the hardest to kill. He aimed the bow into the middle of Crowls' back. He let the arrow loose and with a deadly hiss and thud it found its mark. Crowl crumpled into the Nord's arms. Thorn withdrew deeper into the shadows and waited for the perfect moment to strike. He watched as the Nord lay Crowls body down and swore that he was going to get revenge on who ever did this. And with that he stood up and drew the menacing war hammer from his back. He rushed around the corner into the passage in which Thorn was hiding. He slowed to a walk and began to cautiously move forward. Step by step he made his way towards Thorns' hiding spot. Thrown drew the steel dagger from its sheath. The Nord continued forward marching towards his death. As the Nord passed Thorn's hiding place, Thorn stepped put behind him. He slid the dagger in front of the Nords' throat and with a flick of the wrist he slit it. The Nord gargled for life and air as he collapsed to his knees and then as he fell onto his stomach. Admiring the work he accomplished Thorn stood still.

The shadows suddenly flicked behind him and Thorn, barely cut by the blade,

jumped to the side. He put his hand on his arm, and pulled it away. It was warm with blood. He tried to get a look at his assailant but as soon as he peered from underneath the hood, he had to dodge another attack. He flipped backwards as the blade cut the air in front of him. He looked out. The assailant stepped into the light. Thorn stared in awe at what he saw. It was Crowl. But not only was it Crowl, it was Crowl Bloodwolf. He could instantly tell it was him by the multiple scars lining his face. How could he have not put two and two together? He heard the name Crowl and immediately should have thought Crowl Bloodwolf. He was one of the most powerful Crime lords in all of Cyrodiil. Thorn was fighting one of the most dangerous men in all of the land.

Thorn was forced to jump away again. Dodging Crowls blade by inches. Thorn drew his eleven short sword. Crowl lunged forward aiming for Thorns heart, but Thorn was faster (due to years of training). He side stepped the attack and cut Crowl twice down the arm, one with each blade. Crowl cried out in pain. He launched a counterattack and punched Thorn in the side. Thorn, ignoring the blow, spun around and cut him across the face adding another scar to his all ready gruesome collection. Thorn couldn't kill Crowl, it would be too dangerous. Too many people would come after him. He would be dead before sun rise. Thorn jumped back and threw his dagger into the Crowls leg. Crowl dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Thorn walked over to him, he kicked the sword away. Crowl was rocking back and forth holding the dagger with both hands. "I'm not going to kill you Crowl Bloodwolf," Thorn said, "But I swear if I have heard that you or anyone of your bandits have committed another crime. I will hunt you down." Thorn stared down at him for a few more seconds then muttered the incantation under his breath, he had turned himself invisible. Thorn turned around and walked away, leaving Crowl to decide his fate.


End file.
